


[翔润]麦高芬

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 这篇是和朋友一起写的，也是之前说的《john wick》AU的第二篇。是真的很喜欢！写的也非常愉快！*SK有提及麦高芬（英文：MacGuffin）是一个电影用语，指在电影中可以推展剧情的物件、人物、或目标，例如一个众角色争夺的东西，而关于这个物件、人物、或目标的详细说明不一定重要，有些作品会有交代，有些作品则不会，只要是对电影中众角色很重要，可以让剧情发展即可算是麦高芬。2018.01.23
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho





	[翔润]麦高芬

松本摩挲着麻将牌面的花纹停顿了好一会儿，才慢吞吞地将牌递了出去。他不太擅长这种棋牌类游戏，平时也不怎么玩，连规则都只懂了七七八八，但他当然不愿露出困惑的模样，于是强撑出一脸高深莫测，假装自己在琢磨策略。  
会被二宫说动陪他打起麻将，说到底都是对面人的缘故。  
他抬起眼飞快地瞥了眼坐在对面背着光的人。  
他没有想到二宫竟然会认识传说中的大野，竟然还熟到可以同桌打麻将。  
那人皮肤本身就偏黑，加上光线原因，此刻连五官都快糊成一团，他坐在自己的座位上几乎是静止的，连出牌的动作都轻得像一阵风。  
就如同传闻里说的一样。  
“我又胡了。”二宫的声音打断了思路，松本将视线重新收回到牌桌上。摊在桌上的花色昭示着松本刚刚出了怎样的一记昏招，他后知后觉地恼羞起来。  
就不该因为好奇而答应了这桌牌局。  
他猜自己此刻脸色应该很差，否则那位传说中的杀手前辈也不会朝着二宫的方向微微挪动了一些。  
过剩的胜负欲使他在即使并不擅长的项目上也不愿服输，而大野的存在又使他没办法真正专心于牌局，松本烦躁地拢了拢头发，决心让自己别再继续丢脸下去。  
但他刚刚张开嘴巴，二宫就说话了。  
“三缺一玩不尽兴，不如我们再叫个人。”  
“不用了我……”  
“啊，就你吧，请问你会打麻将么？”阻止的话还没说出口，松本就眼睁睁地看着二宫拦下了这位已经第三次路过他们身边的年轻侍者。  
侍者冲着二宫微微欠身，露出了个礼节性的微笑：“稍微会上一点。”  
“那能够请你陪我们打上一局么？”一声称得上刺耳的碰撞响起，二宫望向声音的来处，松本连忙把方才一直在手上玩弄着的麻将牌盖住：“不好意思。”他视线飞快地在侍者脸上划过，随即低下了头，重新摆弄起桌上的麻将来：“他还在当班，应该不太方便吧。”  
“您考虑得周到。”侍者冲他也欠了欠身，“但在下刚刚结束交班，此刻正好有一小段空闲，可以陪客人们打上一两局。”  
“那真是太好了。”二宫笑起来，他凑上前看了看他胸前的名牌，“那就请坐吧，樱井さん。”  
桌上还残留着上一局的战绩，松本着急着想要把自己愚蠢的失误毁尸灭迹，他伸出手去够牌桌中间的按钮，却和另一只手撞了个正着。  
他闪电般抽回了自己的手。  
接触的时间可能还不过0.1秒，可却仿佛被樱井的手心烫着了一样，松本飞快地眨了眨眼睛，伸手拽住了衣服的下摆，假装没有看见身旁二宫玩味的表情。  
好奇心真的很害人。他听着机器洗牌的声音后悔万分。  
今天怕是一局也赢不了了。

没想到最终竟还赢了几回。  
但这其实没什么要紧的，重要的是二宫输了不少次。  
松本在心里回味着二宫吃瘪的表情，面上的幸灾乐祸根本隐藏不住，他真的没有想到原来樱井的麻将技术竟然有这么好。  
他甚至怀疑樱井对机器做了什么手脚，否则怎么会遇上开局就自动胡牌这样的好事。  
“叮”的一声，电梯到达了楼层，他抛着赢来的筹码断断续续地吹着口哨，快活地走到自己的房门前，再一次遇见了才分开不久的牌友。  
人是他自己叫来的。  
麻将结束的时候松本趁乱递出了个饱含深意的眼神，也不管樱井到底收到没有，就做贼似的离开了牌桌。他对二宫忌惮得要死，总觉得什么事都瞒不过这人浅色的眼睛。  
樱井见他来了，慢慢地从半靠着的墙上站直了身子，他这时候才真正流露出休息时的模样，姿态松弛了许多，表情也柔和了下来。  
松本看着他解开的领口，慢慢走上前，将手展开在他的眼前。  
那两枚刚刚被他抛着玩的筹码此刻正躺在他的手心：“送你了。”  
樱井没接，抬起了一边的眉毛看着松本。  
松本抿了抿嘴：“别以为我不知道你当时都使了什么伎俩，凭我的技术别说赢了nino，不被他打得落花流水才奇怪。胜过nino的感觉很好，但钱就免了，是你帮的我，自然给你比较合适。”  
樱井还是没有伸手：“我们不允许与客人赌钱。”  
“那你就找个机会下次再输给他。”这姿势保持得久了，松本有些不快，他拉过樱井垂在身旁的手，将那两枚筹码塞进他的手里。  
樱井看了看筹码，又抬起头长久地盯着松本，他把那手塞进了裤袋，眼底慢慢泛出一丝笑意。  
还有下一次。  
松本被他盯得头皮发麻，迅速掏出房卡打开门，想逃离这人的视线。可在门即将关上的前一秒，一只手扣住了门框，有些重量的房门直砸在了他的手背，樱井倒抽了口气。  
“自作自受。”松本翻了个白眼，“你这服务生当得也太自由了，客人的房间这么随便也可以进来么？”  
“现在我也不在当班啊。”樱井连原先那副装模作样的笑容都省了，他把胸前挂着的名牌取下来塞进口袋，毫不见外地坐在了窗前的长沙发上。  
是十足的宾至如归了。  
松本知道自己说不过他，便不再搭话，他脱下了外套挂在门口，从酒店的保险箱中翻出手提箱，毫不避嫌地在樱井面前调整起带来的装备。  
两人谁也没再说话，屋内只有金属碰撞交错声响起。  
这是这个月里樱井第三次见到松本。纵然接的是小单，这频率也有些过高，况且看他带来的装备数量，这次要面对的也绝不是什么容易处理的小角色。樱井想要对他说些什么，可惜并没有真的说出口。  
他同在屋外时那样盯着松本不放眼，目光从握着消音器的手滑向有些干燥的嘴唇，最终定在了泛着乌青的眼窝上。神色虽不见半分疲惫，但身体状况总骗不了人，樱井已经很久没有见到他有这么重的黑眼圈了。  
一丝烦躁浮上来，樱井调整了一下坐姿，身体前倾，双肘支上了膝盖——他不自觉地想要更靠近松本一些，将他看得更清楚一些。  
松本调整完扳机的重量，将消音器谨慎地旋上枪管，他打开保险托起枪，转过身直直地对上了樱井。  
枪管离樱井的鼻子不过一英尺的距离。  
樱井没动，依旧是原来的姿势与表情，他看着松本血丝遍布的眼睛，想着自己的心思。  
稍稍停顿了一会儿，松本挪开了枪口，他的食指颤了颤，缓慢地扣动扳机，对着樱井身后的玻璃窗打出一记空枪。  
“不好意思。”他垂下头将枪重新拆卸组装，这次往里填上了子弹，“不该用枪指着你。”  
“我看着你组装，自然知道这枪没上膛。”  
松本手头的动作顿了顿，他将调试好的枪在身边放好，转身从手提箱里抽出两把小刃擦拭，擦完一把，才重新转过身来，目光沉沉地看着樱井：“……别让自己被枪指着。”  
他的眼里盛着一片不见底的湖。  
“谁的枪都不行。”  
话音一落，他便扭回身去重新对付起那把锋利的匕首。樱井愣了愣，随即重新靠回了椅背，他看着松本露在发尾与衣领间一小块脖颈，眼角漾出一些柔和的光。

刚出道的杀手们大都没有名气人脉且价格低廉，通常只能接到些不太值钱的小活，运气好点的能给前辈打打下手积攒点名声与经验，真正的大生意是不会找上门的。  
因此松本在收到这个委托的时候，连他自己都不敢相信。  
川崎家家主找回了自己遗散在外多年的私生子，最近正闹得沸沸扬扬。现在本就是川崎家选定下一任家主的时节，此刻将私生子认祖归宗，没人明白老家主心里到底打的是什么盘，两位本正争斗得你死我活的本家少爷此时更是慌了神，暂且休战，一致对外起来。老家主当家许多年，下面人的心思知晓得通彻，他派了两队最精锐的部下将那位私生子保护了起来，日夜轮班，据说还都签了生死状，算下来保镖人数一共竟能达到四十人。自私生子认祖归宗到今日也有一个半月，那孩子身边大小意外从没少过，但他本人也没有被伤到分毫，倒却折损一批杀手下去。  
按照这样的情况看，找松本这样初出茅庐的菜鸟也不是那么不可以理解了。本来就是成功率不太高的行动，万一花了大价钱找到的却只是徒有其名吃老本的家伙就太划不来了，倒不如委托给这些性价比较高的小菜鸟们，就算失败了，损失也不会太大，还能将这无名菜鸟栽赃去对手的头上。  
松本曾为川崎家下面的某个小首领做过些事，看来是留下了还算不错的印象。  
这不是一场好买卖，对方从一开始就将自己当成了弃子，比起接下，拒绝才是真正明智的选择。可惜松本从不是个靠冷静理智来规划行动的人，他向来追求刺激又爱挑战自我，现在有这样的机会摆在面前，他是无论如何也不会错过的。  
但他也不是有勇无谋的鲁莽之辈。这单时间紧迫，松本只有小半个月左右的时间做事前的准备，这段时间里他每天几乎没什么时间睡觉，光是事先调查制定方案就花去了几乎所有的时间——他不打算为了这单生意死而后已，人生才刚刚开始，什么也没自己的命重要。  
那私生子前二十年一直待在个算得上清贫的人家，突然得知自己是黑帮老大的儿子还有一大帮人明里暗里当自己的保镖，登时嚣张得不可一世。养父母不认了学也不上了，日日夜夜流连在声色场所挥霍他那便宜老爸的钱。川崎老家主不知是不是补偿心理，任由他胡闹，除了让保镖看得再紧一点之外，什么也不干预。  
那些声色场所可就叫苦不迭，私生子一来那些保镖就和铁桶似的往门口一站，客流量立刻减了一大半，时不时还出点械斗要砸烂大半家当，即便事后川崎家会送来补偿金，还是有够受的。  
松本查出这位私生子近日迷上了某高级酒店顶层酒吧里的一位调酒师，每晚风雨无阻地前去讨她欢心，那酒店顶层有个都内独一份的悬空泳池，私生子每晚除了把妹外还要下水游上几圈欣赏东京夜景。  
于是便决定在那里下手。  
这种高级酒店里不会允许太多保镖在场，顶层的位置也使其他人无法迅速赶到现场，加上这种开阔优越的环境易使人放松警惕，悬空泳池的设置更是方便了射击。  
松本在纸上写写画画，列出planABCD，想着隔天要去找一件那件酒吧的制服方便自己混入其中。  
假扮酒店的侍从，对他而言是一点难度也没有的，松本转着笔脑中不可抑制地浮现出了那个常年西装笔挺的人，手指顿了顿，笔“哒”地掉在了纸上。  
这样难度的任务，即便是名声显赫的杀手，也极少有单枪匹马自己行动的，如果有了樱井的头脑与人脉，事情会变得容易许多。  
可松本是无论如何也不愿意让他参与到自己的工作里来的。  
脸颊因联想到那个人而微微有些发烫，也不知是在向谁掩饰，他轻咳了两下扒了扒头发，重新伏在桌上研究起大楼的结构图来。

枪械的检查已经完成，变装的服饰也再次确认过，松本闭着眼倒在床上，头脑里默默回顾着计划的内容。樱井早已离开，房间里只剩下他一个人，因紧张而加速的心跳声一点一点放大，慢慢充满了整个房间。  
他又深又缓地吸着气，双手有些神经质地一下一下攥着身下被子，柔软的羽绒被被抓得斑斑褶皱，可却依旧没有冷静下来。  
松本向来不畏压力，该说是那类弹簧型的人，越是重压越能超常发挥，可这次却有些不一样，总觉得心中惴惴，像是飞进只不安分的乌鸦，一些不好的预感一只上蹿下跳，没有片刻安宁。  
眼球在眼皮下来回转动，松本睁开眼看了眼手表。  
距离行动还有三个小时。  
像是想起了什么似的翻身下床，打开衣柜后竟真的在角落里发现了一卷卷好的瑜伽垫。松本抿了抿嘴，有些不知该对这份好意作何表情，他是一向不擅长应对惊喜的。  
最终还是打开了手机音乐播放器，选出一首舒缓的曲子，他深吸一口气，在瑜伽垫上将自己拗成了个难解的结，开始物尽其用地放松精神与肉体。

真当上了侍从，才亲身体会到那家伙的工作到底有多么难做，此刻松本已经将那私生子在心里暴揍了三百个来回，才堪堪压制住自己将他就地解决的冲动。  
早听说了这位跋扈嚣张，没想到竟然能混账到这个地步。  
他垂着眼装出对身边发生的性骚扰全然不在意的样子，心里默默盘算着等下要给这家伙在胯下来上一枪。  
终于是到了私生子每天游泳的时间，他舔舔嘴唇心有不甘地放过酒保，脱了披在肩上浴衣，露出副排骨似的羸弱身躯向露台外的悬空泳池走去。  
路过松本时他停顿了一下，随即咧开了嘴：“我之前没见过你。”  
松本垂着头：“我是今天新来的。”  
私生子又打量了他几眼，像是没了兴趣，转身准备离开。真当松本准备松下一口气，却见他冲着保镖挥了挥手：“你们，帮我看牢他。”  
松本一震，心道这私生子怕是没有自己想得这么智障，下面的计划可能得受点影响了。  
“对男人我可没对女人的耐心，你们把他看紧点，等我游泳回来再一起带回家去。”  
松本差点捏碎了手中握着的高脚杯，连原本紧绷起来的保镖们都轻轻翻出个白眼。  
这样也好。松本怒极反笑。看来这家伙是半点警惕心也无了。杀他不是一件容易的事情，可这次偏是非成功不可。  
他将保镖们的站位默默记在心里，边计算着最佳动手时间，边装盘出了一份精致的凯撒沙拉。  
他将沙拉放上吧台，示意了一下离得最近的那位保镖：“沙拉已经做好了，请给川崎先生端过去吧。”  
保镖将他仔细打量了一番：“……不，还是你亲自去送吧。”  
松本装出一副为难的样子，在原地踌躇了一会儿，才犹犹豫豫地端起沙拉，向泳池走去。

那悬空的泳池池底是全透明的，东京夜色中的霓虹被粼粼的波光折射，在水面上映出绚烂的光，这些光斑零散地照射在私生子的肉体上，让他看起来像条濒死的鱼一样惨白。  
松本心里翻白眼，面上还要箍出一副恭敬的表情。  
樱井平时真是怪不容易的。他不合时宜地想。  
“川崎先生，您的沙拉。”  
死鱼的游泳技术不赖，只消一会儿就游来了岸边，他用轻佻的神色打量着松本：“要不要下来陪我游一会儿。”  
“……抱歉，我们在上班时间是不允许有这些娱乐活动的。”  
“上班算什么？大不了你辞了这里的工作来我老爹那边干活，保证钱更多更轻松——”死鱼得寸进尺，竟想伸手去抓松本的脚踝，松本忍无可忍，一脚踩了上去，随即蹲下身子抽出绑在脚踝上的手枪，趁着两位离得最近的保镖还没反应过来，两枪解决了他们。  
他本来是准备再等一会儿，想等着这家酒店上的大钟零点响起时再出手。没想到这人实在是太令人作呕，一时没忍住，只好硬着头皮上了。  
此刻他才真正理解了那个酒保先前的处境，真切地为自己的袖手旁观而感到了抱歉。  
松本碾着脚下的手背侧身躲过两枚射来的子弹，另一只脚借着转身的力度向后用力一踢，将那个正在大叫的脑袋踹进水里。保镖们来得太快，他无暇再去给晕在水中的人补上一枪，但若是能将他们缠住十分钟让其没法去打捞死鱼，那么任务也可以成功。柯尔特里只能放七发子弹，枪管里的一共只有八发，这样的情况没办法换弹夹，必须省着用。  
他又将将闪过一枚子弹，弯腰躲开背后扑上来的大汉，从袖中滑出匕首，狠狠地向后刺去。  
十分钟是不可能的。  
松本艰难地招架着想。  
对方人数和体型都太有优势，水平也远胜普通的打手，光是要保命已经很难，更不要说还要提防着他们下水捞人了。有几位保镖已经看出了松本的计划，他们屡次想往池边去，都被松本拦了下来。  
还剩一发子弹，就要招架不住了。  
就在这时，一位保镖突然向后一仰，直直地倒进了游泳池里，溅起不小的水花。他的半个脑袋被打掉了，红的白的合着碎骨片从破口漏出来，在水里缓缓蔓出一片凶恶的抽象画。  
泳池旁花园区的高台上不知何时多出了一个黑影。  
突如其来的变故使两方都愣了一下。保镖以为松本还带了后手，招式更加凶狠，似乎是怀着要为同事报仇的心思，每一拳都带着要打碎他脑袋的力道。  
突然，大钟响了。  
十二点到了。  
在大钟响起第二声的时候，露台陷入黑暗，只能靠四周的霓虹灯将将看清人的轮廓。保镖人数众多，方才松本又反应极灵敏地挪动了脚步，一时之间敌我难辨。松本用匕首划破一人的喉咙，趁着那人倒下的身躯做掩护，将最后一枚子弹射向那位神秘的杀手。  
那枚子弹显然没有射中目标，憧憧的人影又倒下几个。  
神秘人却被激怒了，子弹破空声更加密集汹涌。有两位格外灵巧，闪过射来的子弹，半伏着身子挪到池边，伸手想去捞还浸在水里的私生子。  
嗖地一声，一位直直地扑进了水里。  
而另一位则借着这位同僚的尸体做掩护，终于将那已经被淹的半死不活的私生子捞起来。他已经根据先前子弹的轨迹大概揣测出了杀手的位置，在快速闪进池边的阴影处后，露台陷入了死寂。  
门一开一合，保镖携着私生子已经离开。  
松本靠在掩体后，舒出一口气，随即又狠狠屏住。他清楚地知道这位神秘的来客绝不是自己的后手，他接这活的事没人知道，那么只剩下一个可能，还不是什么好的可能。  
撞活了。  
川崎家原本有两位继承人，这次找上他的是年幼的那位，现在看来怕是两位继承人没能好好交流还撞了主意，老大和老二分别找了不同的人下手来暗杀这位私生子。  
杀手们对撞活有着默认的规矩，要么一方主动退出，要么则是杀了另一边，自己独占这个任务。  
事已至此，松本怎么可能放弃，然而此时也没有什么选择的余地。他身边的墙壁猛地炸开，片片白絮在微弱的光里坠落，这回子弹的来处竟又与之前有所不同。来者显然老练得很，电光火石间就变换了位置，可却没闹出半点动静，安静得像一阵风。  
他的背后慢慢渗出汗水来。  
他猜他的行动惹恼了这位神秘的杀手，对方的计划看起来原本完美无缺，却因为自己而白白错失了一个良机。  
对方一定不会放过自己。  
松本靠在残破的墙壁后面心如擂鼓。露台大致分成两块，一块是悬空泳池，地形平坦无遮无挡，另一块则是面积更大些的花园，地形复杂掩体又多。他确信那儿藏着人，却全然不知对方的子弹下一次会从什么方位射来。抬眼看了看与出口之间的距离，松本换好了弹夹，决定先离开露台为妙。  
他蹲低了身子，快速闪入一旁霓虹灯照不见的阴影处，后背贴着墙壁，一寸一寸往门的方向口挪。最后一段路没有任何可以躲藏的地方，他一个转身举枪对准了花园，反手推门。  
推不开。  
松本一愣。  
不对，这是个感应门，本该在自己靠上来的时候就自动打开的。他又使劲拍了拍门板，没得到任何反应，心中当即凉了一半。想来定是刚刚的保镖锁了门，准备叫了救兵来将他们一网打尽。  
现在已经没有任何办法了，必须在川崎组的其他人赶到之前解决了掉这位神秘的杀手离开这里才行。松本闭上眼睛定了定神，再睁开时，神色已全然不同。  
他打算向旁边的装饰雕塑挪动，可短短一瞬的犹豫已成了致命破绽，他鬓角火辣辣地一阵痛，子弹击碎玻璃的声音紧跟着从背后炸响。他像豹子般扑进泳池旁的雕塑后，一些大块的碎石溅到了脚边。松本匆匆瞥了一眼，隐约能看出是只残缺的耳朵。  
鬓角旁的疼痛似乎扩大了，连带着耳根也隐隐作痛。  
松本紧贴着石雕，咬牙切齿地喘气，他瞥见不远处那份自己端来的沙拉，用脚掸到身旁拿起，用力往空中一抛。  
盘子只维持了不到一秒的完整，就与沙拉一同坠地，松本趁机侧过身，冲着杀手的大致方位放出三枪，又缩回原位。  
声音不对劲，大概没打中。松本屏息听着，捕捉到极其细碎的动静。他在转移。  
松本在脑中描绘着露台的地形，伺机又放了两枪。没有听到惨叫，但那动静也消失了。  
露台重新陷入平静。  
门就在此时缓缓向两旁滑开。  
即便是援兵也不该来的这么快，来人究竟是谁？松本不禁微微侧头看向门口，只看见了个模糊的影子，还没等判断出来人的身份，却好无预备得被一枪击中。  
那杀手究竟藏在哪里？先前的推测竟全部错了！  
思考只在瞬息，松本借着冲击力向后倒去，像先前那个脑袋被打烂的保镖般直直坠入水中。他放任自己下沉，再缓缓上浮，像是具真正的尸体。  
隔着粼粼的水面，他看见那人影走近池边，只稍微停留了一下，就立刻消失在视野中。  
这不会是川崎家的援兵，大约是个外行——杀手不会在没有确认目标死亡时就贸然接近“尸体”。  
松本终于浮上了水面。他睁着眼睛，高空风粗暴地刮过他湿漉的脸颊，凉意横生。他像是悬浮在东京都的半空。  
肩膀被打穿，游泳池里的氯水浸进伤处，创口突突的疼。他自觉倒在这样开阔的地方不该贸然行动，却又不知道什么时候会被补上一枪，那便就半点希望也无了。

露台死寂，闯入者此刻不知躲到何处去了，他也没被神秘人射杀，看来他俩是一伙的。  
水面上除了他还有两具尸体，离他都不算太远，松本小心地推着其中一具的手，借力将自己往池畔送了一点。  
门已经开了，伤的也不是腿，只要上了岸一切都好说。  
就在这时，松本的脖子突然被人狠狠攫住，那手用力向后拖拽，直将他的脑袋撞上了池壁。这双手力度太大，正卡住他的咽喉，一时间连呼吸都被止住，想要挣扎也无法发力。  
要死了。  
松本眼球发胀脸色涨红，脑袋被撞到的地方又痛又麻，他拼命后仰想要看清究竟是谁将他逼到如此地步，却看见了一张熟悉的脸。  
是樱井。  
他比自己状态好不到哪儿去，甚至脸色更红，嘴唇更白。他们只对视了这一瞬，樱井便松开松本的喉咙，托住他的腋下，将他从水池中拖了出来，然后用力向后拽了一段，两人总算重新回到了门内。  
此刻还不是放松的时候，两人稍稍缓过气来便搀扶着想要离开，樱井的状态看上去远比松本狼狈，他起身时甚至没能站稳，一掌撑在了松本的伤处。  
毕竟悬空玻璃底的高空泳池对于他来说，实在是太超过了。  
好在都是专业的，最终还是趁着川崎家的援兵赶到之前离开了大楼。两人身上又是血又是水还沾了不知谁的脑浆，跌跌撞撞回到酒店，大堂里的侍从早对这样的情况习以为常，但还是对着樱井多看了两眼。  
他们终于回到了安全的地方。

肾上腺素逐渐褪去，酸麻疲惫扑了上来，松本没力气再去询问樱井是怎么跟到现场的，他此刻眼皮打架，只想倒头就睡。  
可樱井不放过他。他刚结束一通电话就过来拍松本的脸颊：“醒醒，别睡，等医生来过再睡。”  
“又不是雪山遇险为什么不能睡……等医生来了，再叫醒我吧……”松本已经困顿得连话也说不清，每个词都缠在一起。  
樱井看着他的样子最终妥协了，他摆弄着已经睡过去的松本，将他身上沾满脏污的衣服扒下，脱得只剩条内裤，赤条条地塞进了被子里。自己独自坐在沙发上，等医生到来。

樱井从松本走进酒店的那一刻起，就知道他这次一定接了个非同寻常的生意，他早已向松冈请了一晚的假，根本不存在什么正巧遇上的轮班休息。尾随着松本到达目的地后他便已基本猜出这次的目标究竟是谁，川崎家的这件事如今无人不知，大家都等着看要如何收场。人人都知道那两位继承人必定会对私生子下手，却没想到这任务竟然落在了松本的头上。询问过前台，得到了顶层的酒吧在十点之后不对外开放的答案后，樱井大致了解了松本的行动。  
大楼一共75层，除顶层的高级酒吧外，70层还有一个会员制的料亭。樱井怀着赌一赌的心情冲着门口的侍从报了渡部的名字，没想到竟然真的被允许入内了。  
料亭的料理极合他的口味，这意料之外的美好发现使樱井快活得仿佛真的在度过一个休假。当他准备再点上一份星鳗时，周遭突然陷入了一片黑暗。  
啊，开始了。  
他擦了擦手，招呼过慌乱的侍从付过钱，绕过已经失去作用的电梯，顺着消防楼梯一路向顶楼走去。  
松本比以前更加厉害了，连这种建筑的电力系统都能够入侵，难怪他不会来寻求自己的帮助。  
但等到了顶层才发现好像全然不是这么回事。  
酒吧里一个人也没有，桌椅有些凌乱，地面上有血和水的痕迹一路延伸至紧急出口处，看来有什么人逃走了。玻璃门上有弹孔，露台中看起来一个站立着的人都没有。  
他没有看见松本。  
樱井的额头跳了跳，意识到事情似乎和他想的不一样，他闪身躲至沙发背后，努力去辨识当下的状况。  
露台中一片漆黑，只有全透明的游泳池映着别处的霓虹灯荡漾出一些光线来。他借着微弱的光线，在水池中找到了那个熟悉的人。  
樱井连瞳孔都缩紧了。  
他竟也不再去细思露台上是否还存在敌人，满心满念都是浮在水面上的那人。他绕过凌乱的桌椅穿过感应门，迅速冲到池边，正看见松本小心地将自己往岸边推。  
他这才重新感觉到了自己的呼吸。  
然后全透明的池底在这时猛然撞入眼中，樱井觉得自己大腿痉挛了一下。  
从75层往下看，原来就是这样的感觉么？  
但现在的时机容不得他再有任何犹豫，于是只能偏过头不去看，用力伸手去将松本拽上岸来。恐惧使他有一些难以控制手下的力度，把松本捞起来后才在他的脖颈上看见了红色的指印。

直至看着松本睡去，樱井才真正地放松下来，他瘫进在床边的沙发，等着医生的到来。  
大概是撞活了。他的大脑发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。那场停电看来不是他做的。既然没有这么大的本事，为什么不来麻烦一下我呢？  
这是他失去意识前的最后想法。

樱井是被一阵敲门声惊醒的，他甚至都没有意识到自己睡了过去。  
抬手看了看手表，时间过去了二十分钟，疲惫感还没有消除，腿依旧酸得很。他打开门让那个向来阳光灿烂的不像黑道医生的人进来，走到床边拍了拍松本的脸。  
“……嗯……干嘛……！”松本醒来时的脾气太差了。  
“你醒醒，‘兽医’来了。”  
“什么……哈？？”松本彻底醒了，他指了指自己，又指了指那个白大褂，“兽医？我？你让兽医来看我？”他看上去简直要咬樱井。  
樱井还没说话，那阳光灿烂的白大褂就走到了前面，他像是对小动物似的拍了拍松本的脑袋：“我是正经治人的医生啦。不过之前确实是想要学兽医来着，因为很多原因……最终成了治人的医生。他们叫我‘兽医’是因为……你们黑道不是都要有个昵称的么？”  
“医生才不需要吧……”松本躲过了头上的手。他拉下被子将受伤的肩膀露给“兽医”看，自己偏过头去打量樱井的神色。  
樱井脸上的疲惫和狼狈遮掩不住，他甚至连凌乱的头发都没来得及打理，松本心里泛过一丝愧疚，还没来得及细想就被肩上传来的疼痛给打断了。那“兽医”拿着针线仔细给他缝合伤口，嘴里还一直絮絮叨叨地说话。  
“还好打穿了，要是子弹卡在骨头上就更痛了，你的运气还挺好的。哎，我已经好久没有在这样的半夜被翔ちゃん叫起来了，你是翔ちゃん的朋友？我叫相叶雅纪，你叫什么？”  
这医生还真活泼啊……  
“松本润。”  
“哦！你就是松润！”相叶猛地一抬头，他看起来还想说些什么，却被樱井快速地打断了。  
“专心点吧相叶さん，你不是还要早点回去睡觉么？”  
相叶似笑非笑地抬眼看了看樱井，松本这才发现这位活泼的“兽医”眼珠黑的有些惊人。之后他们三人谁也没再说话，气氛变得奇妙了起来。  
“好了。”相叶往松本的患处贴上一块纱布，“明天晚上我会来给你换药的，这两天注意好好休息，尽量不要大动作哦。”  
“但你不会好好听吧。”他眨了眨眼，转向站在一旁的樱井，“翔ちゃん，你要看好他哦。”  
“谁要他看？？”松本回嘴。原以为樱井也会吐槽一句，没想到半天没等来他的反应，松本转过头，却看见樱井的脸上流露出一丝不自然的神色。

活泼的医生离开，房间重新变得安静，与躺在床上的松本对视片刻，樱井揉了揉鼻子，拿起了担在椅背上的脏衣服：“你好好休息吧，早点睡，明天别乱跑了，我会帮你把午餐送到房里的。”还没等松本回答，就径直离开了房间。  
松本本想让他干脆留下休息，或者至少洗个澡再走，却没想到他却离开得这么干脆。他察觉到樱井可能有些生气，也多少能够想出原因，但他没办法也不愿意就这件事冲樱井道歉，更没办法向他承诺什么。  
被池壁撞过的脑袋还有些发疼，松本也实在是没精力再去琢磨这些问题了，他将自己塞回被子，避开伤处闭上了眼。  
一切都留到天亮之后再说吧。

只睡了不到三个小时，樱井就又变成了那副西装革履的模样。他从不将个人生活带进工作，只可惜缺觉带来的困顿与疲惫无法消除，血丝与浮肿难以掩饰，大概是真的很少看起来如此狼狈，甚至连松冈都来问了几句。  
“多谢您的关心，我没事。”  
“真的么？可别逞强啊。”松冈看他还在硬撑也放弃了劝说，“你这模样可实在少见，难不成昨晚那场乒铃乓啷地枪战你也参加了？”  
“您别拿我打趣了。”樱井被他逗乐了，咧开嘴露出了两颗稍长的门牙。

昨晚的事情闹得不小，酒店里至少有半数的人都在讨论。樱井站在大堂中招呼着来往的客人，谈话间已经听了不下四个版本。  
大家都不是傻子，究竟是怎么回事儿多少能猜出个大概来，于是讨论的重点就放在了这次杀手的身份上。大约是因为失手，无论是哪个版本里都将对垒的双方认为是了初出茅庐不懂事的小菜鸟，是第一次遇见这样的情况慌了神，竟不知道先杀了对方光忙着抢活了。  
“太蠢了，就这样鸡飞蛋打，如果是我，那私生子早和抢活的傻逼一起躺在清道夫的车里了，哪里还有命逃回去让他老爹把他送出国去。”那人抓了房门钥匙边说边和同伴离开了柜台，过分的自信使他丝毫不懂得收敛音量，稍微知道点什么细枝末节的情报，也要嚷嚷的周遭全听见不可。  
这样的人不太适合做杀手。  
樱井微笑着迎接着下一位顾客。  
比起主顾，他可能更受清道夫的欢迎。

时间接近中午的时候稍稍得了空，樱井估计了一下松本大概醒来的时间，盘算着去给他准备一些食物，顺便分享上午获取到的情报。  
还有那神秘莫测的狙击手。  
他边走边想。  
只怕即便已经到了这一步，松本还是不太情愿自己插手。但这样的情况已经由不得他情愿不情愿的，任性也得有实力来撑。  
这家伙怎么长这么大了还和刚认识的时候一样。  
他又想起了那个在泥水里打滚的小孩儿，明明肩膀都脱了臼满眼满脸的眼泪，却依旧不愿意说一句放弃服一次软。  
况且……  
手伸进了裤子口袋，那里面空空如也，什么也没有。  
樱井握紧了拳头。  
“樱井さん。”  
他正想到要处，猛地被叫到名，吓得肩膀一怂。  
二宫的脸上带着丝不怀好意的笑，樱井与他不熟，分辨不出这究竟是他的惯常表情还是带着特殊的目的，此刻他正草木皆兵，本能地就竖起了抵御。  
“我想找你谈些重要的事情。”  
他将二宫领到一处休息室，沏好两杯茶垫好杯垫，做出了一副好好聆听的模样。  
二宫倒也开门见山，他从口袋里掏出了东西放在樱井的面前：“这是我昨天在工作的地方捡到的，请问樱井さん看着眼熟么？”  
樱井看着桌上的那两块筹码，脸色未变：“这是酒店的筹码。难不成二宫さん昨天，与住在酒店的人撞活了？”  
二宫看着他没有说话。  
“如果想要通过我这里得到住客的资料，那么抱歉，是不可能的。服务行业最基本的职业道德还是要有，恕我不能帮你这个忙……”  
“看樱井さん脸色不太好，昨晚没睡好么？黑眼圈好重啊。”二宫打断了樱井的话，他面上露出一点带着嘲弄的轻笑，“事情到这样的地步，你我都已经清楚昨晚发生了什么，没什么好再遮掩了吧。”  
他往后一靠，倚在椅背上：“昨晚我和大野さん要去执行一个任务的时候撞见了松本さん，他比大野さん要先到。但不得不说，他计划的不够周密，即使没有我和大野さん的插手，也未必能够成功。”  
“之后出了点误会，他俩没能认出彼此——大野さん现在已经知道，我想松本さん大概也能猜出点什么——我当然不想伤害松本さん，也希望松本さん不要对大野さん下杀手，现在来和你这样坦白，不过是希望可以让他们两方和平竞争。”他打了个爱与和平的手势，“大家凭本事赚钱，专注二世祖，别伤了彼此。”  
樱井转着他的茶杯沉默不语，面上严防死守的，看不出半点情绪。  
“我没必要和你撒这样的谎，这对我没什么好处。”  
“不是不信你。”他面色沉沉，“只是……你和那位大野さん，是什么关系？”  
二宫一愣。  
樱井的语气几乎带上了戏谑的意思了：“如果只是简单的队友，我很难想象你会这么为他着想，万一你只是拿他当个幌子，其实……”  
“我与大叔的关系，不是和你与松本さん一样么？”二宫打断了他的话，不知是有意还是无意，连称呼都变了。  
疑惑在脸上转瞬即逝，樱井有些尴尬：“不是的，我们还不是那样的关系。”  
“哦，还不是。”二宫楞了一下，随即敛下睫毛，露出了看起来竟颇为满足的笑。他站起来拿起茶杯一口喝干，扣上西装扣子准备离开。  
“大叔那边你不用担心，我会说服他。我们的意思你也知道了，之所以来找你不去找松本さん，是觉得你能说服他而他却未必能说服你，希望你可以和他好好商量商量。”  
二宫已经离开，桌上只剩下他喝空的茶杯和那两块筹码。樱井将那两块小圆片重新纳入手心，慢慢把玩了起来。  
“……我才是未必能够说服他啊。”

松本是被自己的喷嚏惊醒的。  
酒店的窗帘遮光效果太好，昏暗的房间让人对时间失去了概念，松本又打了两个喷嚏拿起了手机，这才发觉已经到了下午。  
他吸了吸鼻子。  
是不是有些感冒了。  
相叶对松本的判断全然没错，他当然不会乖乖待在房间里傻等着“兽医”来给自己换药。又在被子里稍微赖了一阵，松本抓着手机翻身坐起，随即便就被坐在阴暗角落里装碇源堂的樱井吓了一跳。  
“醒了？”“碇源堂”说。  
刚睡醒的松本脑袋还有些懵。他记着昨晚那股变扭的气氛，一时又无法从樱井的表情中判断出他的情绪，忽得竟莫名生出点胆怯，不知该这么去回答这个简单的问候，只顶着杂乱的头发，坐在床上愣愣地点了点头。  
“那就去梳洗吧，我给你带了早饭，还是该说是下午茶才对。”

松本揉着头发从浴室里出来，倚在门边暗自打量着樱井。此刻窗帘被拉开，房内一派光亮，樱井靠在沙发里望着窗外神色平静，阳光将他笔挺的鼻子照出了好看的阴影。  
一点再看不出昨晚的神色来。  
算来与樱井相识已经十年有余了，可仍旧摸不清这人的想法。他就像是极清又极深的湖泊，乍不会给人混浊叵测的印象，等踏入了才发觉不仅冰冷，且深而无依。  
松本狠狠搓着头发，将在浴室里想好的说辞从脑中全都搓了出去。他有点恼羞又不太甘心，使得力气大了，耳朵都有些泛红。  
樱井带来的食物不算精美，但都很好入口。经过了一晚上的战斗以及长久的睡眠，松本早就饿了，他吃得极快，刀叉乒乓作响，动静太大了点，像是在撒气。  
“吃完了。”他鼓着腮含糊不清地冲樱井说，“有什么话就说吧，你总不是坐在这里等收盘子的吧。”  
樱井抽出方巾递过去，松本不接，反倒像猫一样抻长了身子，扭身去够放在窗台上的纸巾盒。  
“你腰好长啊，这么远都够得着。”  
“哈？！”  
“我知道昨晚和你撞活的人是谁了。”  
扭曲的姿势还没收回来，欲发的火气也停在了半途，松本僵在原地。迎着阳光，樱井仿佛看见他的瞳孔如豹般收缩了一下，整个人便慢慢沉淀了下来。  
“我也有个猜测，不知道和你的答案能不能对得上。”  
“大野智。”  
“是大野智。”  
他俩同时说，接着又一起笑了出来。

“我看出nino和大野前辈关系不浅，但没想到竟然是这样的？”松本摸着下巴吃惊不小，“不过他竟然会主动和你说这种事？这可太不nino了。”  
“大概是为了让我相信他吧。”樱井神色不动，“下面准备怎么办？这话你可能不爱听，但还是奉劝你别想着去和大野对决什么的吧——人家实力远在你之上，你现在还负着伤。再说，也别让二宫难做。”  
“我当然知道。”松本嫌弃地瞥了樱井一眼，“别把我当傻子。唉，但是还是挺难办的啊……”他叹出一口气，“决斗这种事情就不用说了。事情到了这一步我和他也不可能选择放弃，协商合作在这样的情景下绝无可能，倒不如干脆别联系了，各凭本事公平竞争吧。Nino光把身份抖出来，别的消息再没透露，我猜他和我的想法是一样的。”  
樱井挑了挑眉。  
松本远比自己想象的还要老练理智。此刻他敛着眉抿着嘴，眼睛盯着电脑屏幕时不时的敲几下键盘，那豹子似的神情再没离开他的脸。  
“不是所有人都有机会和传说中的大野前辈竞争同一目标的。他们是两个人，我只有一个，即便输了也没什么好丢脸的。况且，我也未必会输。”松本越说越兴奋，最后一句有些破了音，不知是紧张或是别的什么原因，连手指都有些微微颤抖。  
“我未必会输。”他又说了一遍，慢慢吐出一口气。  
手肘在这时候被握住了。  
“你当然未必会输的，让我帮你吧。”  
松本没想到樱井会在这个时候提出昨晚那个没说出口的矛盾，此刻他的脑子正亢奋又混乱，全然没办法对这句话做出正确的处理，先前想好的话此刻全都忘光了，几乎是凭本能就说出了“不要”两个字。  
樱井的脸沉了下来。  
“我的意思是说，这是我的工作，不想把你牵扯进来。你和nino不一样，连外勤都算不上，本就不该和这些事情有太多牵扯，酒店有酒店要做的事，我不能——”  
“什么叫牵扯？”松本好像有一段时间没见过樱井这样紧锁着眉头的模样了，几乎已经忘了当他真正生起气来时有多么慑人，“我从来没将你的事看成过‘牵扯’。”  
松本眨了眨眼，连续压制了两次的火气终于在这个时候反扑上来：“那你是太自作多情了，我们还没熟到这个程度。”  
“那我们的关系究竟到了哪个程度？”  
松本噎住了。  
樱井将他的手肘握得越发紧了，他慢慢倾身靠近，直至能感受到彼此的呼吸：“你知道我的排班表，每次来酒店都恰巧碰上我当值的时候；我知道你不为人知的真实住处，备用钥匙放在哪里都一清二楚；我知道你每个伤痕的来历，给你钳出过子弹，被你用上了膛的枪指着也不会躲闪。我以为……”他的鼻子几乎要碰上松本的眼睑，“我以为我们总是有些什么关系的，你不认为么？”  
松本连躲闪都做不到，他微张着双唇哑口无言，任由樱井将他的手臂攥得青紫，不知是不是被攥得太紧了，他清晰地听见砰砰的搏动声，甚至十指都变得滚烫发麻，随着血管的舒张感知到了心脏的脉动。  
“我愿意能够用我所能去帮助你，我希望能够获得你的求助，我想——”  
“润くん，我来帮你换药啦！”  
门在这个时候被打开了，相叶拎着药箱兴致高昂地走了进来，三人面面相觑。  
“对不起你们忙。”  
他像只兔子一样迅速地窜出门去。  
樱井这才松开了松本的手肘。  
两人相对无言，沉默使本就尴尬的气氛更凝滞了一些。  
“……等相叶换完药我再来找你，先走了。”  
走出没两步又回了头。  
“刚刚说的话是认真的，你考虑一下。”  
随后便快步走出门去。  
出门的时候樱井绷着脸偏过了头，避过了相叶的脸，还没走出几步就听见房中传来喧闹。  
“润くん，你的脸好烫啊，有在发烧么？是伤口发炎了么？”  
“你是笨蛋吗？把手拿开！”

当樱井敲响二宫的房门的时候，松本的手在口袋里紧紧握成了拳头。  
说不清现在充盈在胸中的愤愤不平究竟来源于什么，说到底，他也没有立场去责备二宫和大野，大家不过都是在完成分内的工作，自己如今能站在这里，还要感谢他们的手下留情。  
大概主要还是对自己无能的挫败和愤怒吧。  
他肩上的弹孔隐隐发涨，双脚用力地踩着地板，等察觉的时候，脚跟已经有些麻了。  
二宫打开了门。  
他没看樱井，首先看向了松本。两人的目光迅速交汇，松本目力很强，此刻更是死死盯着二宫，二宫瞧着他的眼睛倒也没有惊慌，还是那副没有波澜的模样。  
“啊，来了，进来吧。”  
松本看见了玄关处只露一点身体的大野，他藏在墙壁那边的手中显然正握着枪。

松本与大野不熟，虽是入行就听着他的传说了，但在牌桌上的才是第一次见面。那时的大野给他的印象与传说中差得有些远，虽然看得出身手灵敏，但整个人还是绵软随性得超乎预料，虽不至因此就对他放下敬重，可多少还是觉得传说有所夸大。但到了如今，他真正见识到了大野气场全开的模样，才明白了比那个“大野”二字流传更广的称呼的真正含义。  
“虎狼之忍”。  
大野身材瘦小，还有些猫背，松本在他的面前站出了俯视的感觉，可身材上的优势并没有让人感到轻松，松本反而觉得自己被压制住了。他放在裤袋里的拳头握得更紧，肩上才包扎好的伤口涨得愈发厉害。  
“信息共享？”话一出口，樱井就瞥来一眼，松本的声音有些走调，显然是紧张得太过分了。  
“随你。”大野垂着眼帘。  
“位置共享？”  
“不要。”  
“不需要交换思路吧。”  
“不。”  
“你干你的，我干我的。”  
“嗯。”  
大野始终是一副兴趣缺缺的模样，这令松本越发紧绷。他想自己大概是被轻视了，对方对这个“互不干扰”的协议根本就不在乎，他愿意留自己一命想必也是看在二宫的面子。  
留自己一命。这话说得，仿佛自己这条命是被施舍来的一样。  
他自嘲地笑了笑，冲大野伸出了手：“好。那就多有冒犯了，大野前辈。”  
“这倒不必了。”大野扫了他一眼，声调低沉，也没伸出手，“好好养伤吧。”  
松本却不愿收回手，固执地站在他的身旁。大野有些无奈，瞥了眼二宫，最终还是伸出手，和松本握在了一起。

“我不会输的。”一走出方面，松本就将樱井按在了墙上，他使了不小的力气，手中的肩膀咚地撞上墙壁，樱井“嘶”了一声。  
松本目光灼灼地看着樱井：“我不想输，我要赢得大野前辈的尊重。我希望你能够帮我。”  
“乐意之至。”樱井笑了起来，他伸手摸上松本微微颤抖地脸颊，将他的脑袋按进了怀里。

受惠于职务，只一天樱井就得到了不少关于这位二世祖的情报，但说来也奇怪，所有人的情报都既详实又一致，川崎即将从码头出发坐船逃去国外避风头只一天就在道上传得这样沸沸扬扬人尽皆知，反倒令人不敢相信了。  
“怕不是障眼法吧。”松本对着正在给二宫发短信的樱井说。  
“如果是普通人，我大概会断言这是障眼法，可这位二世祖向来不懂遮掩，事情放在他身上，反倒有些难说了。”  
“但还是很奇怪啊，这件事从一开始就很奇怪，真是想不通老家主究竟对这个私生子是爱是恨，刚领回来多少天，日本就待不下去了得去国外避难，哪里是认了个儿子，这是认了个靶子。”  
樱井转过身来：“说不定就是认了个靶子。”  
松本沉默了一会儿：“算了，这二世祖究竟是怎么回事儿和你我也没有关系，他们这些烂七八糟的家务事，外人想多了说不定会折寿。”  
“只可惜我也算是一只脚掺进了他们的家务事，不愿想也不行了。”他伸了个懒腰，顺手抓住了樱井的衣角，“先前查资料的时候就觉得有古怪，现在这股感觉越来越强，如果我的猜测是真的，这回你可能会帮我一个大忙。”  
樱井低头看着松本仰在椅背上的脸，及不可见地挑了挑眉。

目标码头距离酒店很远，松本要去踩点，因此起得极早，他早晨情绪总是不太好，冷着一张脸乒乒乓乓地收拾装备。  
拎着大包准备出门前被樱井拽住了。  
“讨个好彩头。”  
然后被亲在了嘴上。  
冰冷的脸解冻了不少，眼睛眨得飞快：“哪用得着你的运气来给我好彩头。”  
“那当就分我点好运气吧。”樱井看着他泛红的耳朵笑得很开心。

是个货运码头，集装箱遍地，还有不少起重机与叉车，是狙击暗杀的绝好场合。松本择了有利位置隐蔽起来，边组装着枪械，便在心里盘算着计划。  
从地形来看，自己先前的猜测大概是八九不离十了，无论这二世祖是否是货真价实的私生子，老家主恐怕就没准备让他活命，他就是被拿来给那俩继承人练手的前菜。  
黑帮豪门，可怜啊。  
但这些都与他无关。  
他闭上眼睛，慢慢敛下心神。  
相比起大野，狙击不是松本的长项，他不太擅长沉默着蛰伏，更偏向干脆利落的打斗与杀戮。只可惜杀手没有权利对场地说不，只能强迫自己适应每种情况，李小龙怎么说来着，得让自己变成水。

凭借庞大的情报网，樱井顺利找到了想要寻找的东西，那辆大红的玛莎拉蒂大大咧咧地停在某高档酒店的地下停车场里。樱井麻烦别人给自己留出一小时的时间，装模作样地收拾了几样装备，便朝高档酒店去了。  
他在酒店门口遇见了二宫，彼此都没感到意外。  
“他太招摇了。”二宫拿下了耳机，“那辆车，就算换个颜色也好啊。”  
“大家总是觉得‘最危险的地方就是最安全的地方’，可惜他们根本不会判断什么是危险什么是安全。”  
樱井与二宫藏至一个水泥柱后，掏出手枪，做好了防备的架势。两人都是彻头一次遇上要亲手杀人的情况，既谨慎又紧张。  
二宫不小心扣开了保险，“啪”地一声，他赶快把击锤推回原位，抬头却看见樱井一脸微妙地看着他。  
“你的枪怎么没有配消音器？”  
二宫看着樱井手上那把显然比自己长出一截的枪管，低低地“啊”了一声。  
“……你没和大野さん说好？”  
“你竟然和松本さん说过了？”二宫反而比他更惊讶一些。“先前只是猜测，没有实际证据，本来只是以防万一在全城的停车场搜索了一下，没想到还真找到了。这地方离港口太远，现在告诉大野他既赶不过来，怕是也不会让我下手，到时候事情就麻烦了，这么看来还是瞒着他比较方便些。”  
“你胆子挺大的，要是没遇上我，凭这把没有消音的枪，想要全身而退可不容易。”  
“你与松本さん早就察觉事情不对了？”  
“倒也不算。他隐约察觉到事情有些奇怪，但最终还是决定专心一处，我为了以防万一，又托人多打听了一下。”  
二宫挑着眉上下打量着他：“……难不成你还挺能打的？”  
樱井苦笑了一下：“不敢当，不过是赌了一把即便他真如所想找了替身，也会为了做足场面将主力留在码头。他自负又愚蠢，不会想到有人能猜中他的计划，相比于码头，这里会安全很多。”  
樱井不会告诉二宫，在遇见他后自己其实踏实了不少，只可惜现在看来在枪战上他是帮不了什么忙了。  
“杀保镖的时候，你就别开枪了，把子弹留到川崎身上。”

十一点刚过不久，码头就逐渐喧闹了起来，一大帮人拥着一个人向游轮走去，像是生怕别人看不见似的，没有半分低调的意思。  
通过瞄准镜，松本在拥挤的人头中找到了属于川崎的那一颗，他带着巨大的墨镜和头戴式耳机，衣服拉得很高，下巴埋进了衣领里，造型很是显眼。只可惜周围的人实在是太多了，还一直在不停的走动，想要瞄准不太容易。狙击枪调整准星时间较长，无法先将周围的保镖射杀了再解决他，时间也相对紧凑，若是等他上了船，也就再没机会了。  
得一次成功，既快又准。  
在这样的高压下，松本反倒觉得平静了。他只觉自己似乎被罩进了一个巨大的真空穹顶，周遭失去了声音，甚至连时间都减慢了，他耳边是自己沉重且有力的心跳，眼中只有缓慢动作着的川崎。  
只是一瞬，川崎的脑袋完全展露了出来，松本毫不犹豫地扣下扳机，一瞬之后，川崎向后一仰。  
游轮前一片大乱。

地下车库里传来了回荡的脚步声。  
樱井将二宫揽至身后，缓缓将手枪举起，瞄准了脚步声传来的方向。  
人影甫一出现，樱井扣下了扳机，大概是自知枪法并不太好，他将一梭子弹全部打空。子弹射入人体的闷响接连响起，骤然间，偌大的空位上便只剩川崎一个站着的活人。  
二宫从柱后走出来，双手插兜，悠然挡住了川崎的退路。  
“胆子真大，就找这么点人跟着？”  
“你是谁？！”川崎此刻已经无力站立，趴坐在地上还想慢慢向车那儿摸索，却还没摸着车门，手就被一双皮鞋踩住了，他发出惨叫，抬眼看去，却看着个穿成侍者模样的年轻人逆着光俯看着他，手里还拿着一把枪。  
“大少爷，你可真有自信，完全不担心自己的计划被人发现啊？”  
川崎一只手被踩住，却还挣扎着想去开车门，樱井踩着他的手又使了些力，狠狠在地上扭了扭。  
听见了骨头断裂的声音。  
“别白费劲了，枪在我手里。”像是为了证明自己的话，樱井拿出那把手柄上磕了花哨花体字的格洛克，对着川崎的肩膀射出一枪。  
鲜血伴着哀嚎迸出来。  
“我当然知道有人要杀我……”到了这一步，他倒像是完全放弃了希望，怪异的笑容绽开在满是冷汗的脸上，口水都流了出来：“所以我才要逃跑啊！”  
“你们，你们这些人，根本不懂我，根本不懂这种刚看见天堂却被告知是地狱的滋味！”他突然发起狂来，竟使蛮力从樱井的脚下挣开，拖着那只半残的手从怀中扯出匕首孤注一掷似的朝樱井扑去。樱井猛地后退，还是被削下了几缕头发，刚准备扣下扳机，就已经听见了枪响。  
二宫举着冒着烟的手枪，站在樱井身后喘气。  
“哼，哼哼，嘿……你们也都猜到了吧，我根本不他妈是什么私生子，老不死的是把我当个考试项目呢，看他俩宝贝儿子谁能抢下我的人头谁就更有本事呗……天上掉馅饼这种事就不会发生……我就他妈是个棋子！可恶！”他倒在地上奄奄一息，不知究竟是太疼还是心灰意冷，喉咙里发出了呜呜咽咽的哭声。  
二宫撇开了眼，樱井还是那副冷漠的模样。  
“真可怜。”他说，随即对着倒在地上的川崎举起了枪。

骚乱以意想不到的速度迅速平息了，人群很快散去，“川崎”的尸体就这样倒在地上无人收拾。  
遇上替死鬼了。  
松本躲在集装箱后收拾装备。  
不知道樱井那边是否顺利，该死，运气可能都给这家伙蹭走了。  
确认安全后松本去查看了“川崎”的尸体，有两处致命伤，一处在脑袋，一处则打穿了颈动脉。松本瞄准的是脑袋，那颈动脉处的弹孔想必是大野的杰作。脖颈处目标小还被衣领盖住了，却还能精准地打穿，真的是……  
松本站起身，满脸都是懊恼。  
还是输了啊。  
走出码头的时候却遇见了大野。他就站在门口，像是故意在等他。  
“这次你赢了。”他主动伸出了手  
松本一时没反应过来：“啊？”  
“你赢了。在我的子弹打穿那个冒牌货的脖子之前，他已经被你打中了头，我那一枪打在尸体上，什么部位并没有意义。”  
松本抿了抿嘴唇，克制住内心翻涌起的兴奋，上前握住了大野的手。

回到房间的时候，樱井已经坐在沙发上等他了，还是那副故作深沉的模样，脚边放着一只黑包，里面大概放着那二世祖的某个部分。  
松本揉着肩慢慢走近：“看来你很顺利。”  
樱井笑了起来：“顺利，看来早晨的好运气是被我讨着了。”  
松本想摆出嫌弃的模样，最后却还是破了功，他踹了一脚旁边的黑包，向樱井伸出了手：“谢谢你，合作愉快。”  
樱井握上他的手，接着一使力直接将他也拉进了沙发里。他按住松本压在他腿上两条腿，颇为轻佻的拍了拍。  
“还遇到二宫了。”他看着松本骤然睁大的眼睛笑了笑，“帮了不少忙啊，他也拿走了一条胳臂。”  
松本拍掉了樱井的手：“你俩还会分尸？”  
“稍微找相叶咨询了一下，说实在的，比我想象的要困难不少。”樱井锲而不舍地重新搭上去，“不用担心，场面处理得很干净，没人能够找出破绽。”  
不是所有的事情都需要说的那么清楚的。  
手搂上了松本的腰，用了些力气，让俩人靠得更近了些：“既然合作愉快，那么下次还要继续么？”  
松本此刻不再挣扎了，他一点点垂下了头，樱井的鼻息打在他的脸颊上：“好啊，何乐而不为呢？就是想再麻烦你件事情。”  
“嗯？”  
“下次再来酒店的时候，帮我准备个弹性床垫吧。”  
“你太贪心了。”  
声音越来越轻，几近耳语，最后几个音和上了水声，粘腻含糊地，逐渐散进了空气里。

Fin.


End file.
